domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Golbez
"What better a pawn could Zemus have possibly chosen than this?" ::-Golbez Golbez, real name Theodor Harvey, is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy IV, and was the fourth Final Fantasy villain to be introduced in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0006. Traits Appearance Golbez's design was originally based on his Nintendo DS design, but has been redrawn to match his Dissidia outfit, with the notable exclusion of the yellow circle in his helmet's eyehole. Golbez is dressed in full armor, with a color scheme of black and blue, with several instances of gold. The horns on his helmet resemble antlers, while the object on top resembles a sunset. His most notable features, which were severely shrunken for realism, are his enormous shoulder pauldrons. His blue cape, unlike most, starts in front his shoulders. He wears a tasset with metal armor and yellow cloth. Golbez's character sheet states that he will, eventually, be seen without his armor. Personality Golbez is a very calm character, being the most polite and honorable member of the cast thus far. He is a true gentleman, but he is easily angered. Not one to easily forgive, Golbez is very vengeful. Powers A Black Mage/Summoner. Despite his massive size, Golbez is not a physical fghter. He is a sorcerer with a very long list of spells at his disposal, including every Fire, Blizzard and Thunder spell, Bio, Drain, Osmose, Quake, Flare, and Meteor. He can also control minds and gravity with ease, can teleport, and has a personal summon: the Shadow Dragon. Story Final Fantasy IV Born as the half-Lunarian son of KluYa and Cecilia, Theodor spent his childhood learning magic from his Lunarian father. During mid-childhood, Cecilia became pregnant with another baby, and Theodor was excited to have a little brother on the way. But not long after, the villagers KluYa had been teaching magic to retaliated against him, and his family had to run away. While on the run, Cecilia gave birth to her second child, but died from the labor. Stricken with grief, and angry at the baby for taking his mother's life, Theodor heard a voice. It was the voice of Zemus, a Lunarian sorcerer. He took advantage of Thedor's sadness and anger, and used it to manipulate him to his will. In order to hide Theodor's past and start his new life as his minion, Zemus changed Thedor's name to "Golbez". "Golbez" left the child in the woods, and went into hiding for 20 years. When Golbez returned to the outside world, he was the most powerful sorcerer that planet had ever seen. With the power of the Four Archfiends sent to him by Zemus, Golbez's orders were to find the eight crystals, and use them to awaken the Giant of Babil, which would exterminate the world with its violent rampage. The Archfiend of Water, Cagnazzo, was given the task of secretly assassinating and replacing the King of Baron, Odin. Cagnazzo would command Baron's armada, the Red Wings, to attack the other countries and steal their crystals. They only obtained one cystal, the Water Crystal from Mysidia, before Cecil, commander of the Red Wings and Golbez's long lost younger brother, began to question his "King's" motives. He was promptly removed from duty and exiled along with his friend Kain. With Cecil out of the way, Golbez was able to take over the armada, replacing all of the soldiers with monsters. With the Red Wings under his command, he next attacked the Kingdom of Damcyan, stealing their Fire Crystal, and leaving almost no survivors. Kain, wounded from a mission in Mist, returned to Baron, only to be greeted by Golbez, who used his powers to take control of Kain's mind. With Kain as his new second-in-command, Golbez prepared for their next raid. They attacked the Kingdom of Fabul, which was being protected by Cecil and his friends. However, they were no match for Kain, and not only did Golbez obtain the Wind Crystal, he kidnapped Cecil's lover, Rosa, as well. Upon hearing that Cecil was planning on climbing Mt. Ordeals to become a Paladin, he dispatches the Archfiend of Earth, Scarmiglione, to stop him. But Scarmiglione is defeated. Cecil soon returns to Baron, learns the truth about his imposter, and kills Cagnazzo. Soon after, Kain is sent to make a ransom with Cecil. Rosa would be freed should Cecil find and bring Golbez the Earth Crystal. Cecil succeeds in this mission, but Golbez goes back on his word, and attempts to flee, but not before Tellah the Sage can confront him. Tellah's daughter, Anna, had been killed during Golbez's raid on Damcyan, and Tellah used all of his strength in his futile attempt to avenge her, costing him his life. Golbez escaped, but his injuries broke his concentration on Kain's mind, and he was freed from his control. But Golbez now possessed four of the eight crystals. Before Cecil and company could escape, however, they were confronted by Barbariccia, the Archfiend of Wind, whom they subsequently defeated. The last four crystals were all located in the Underworld, and Golbez was easily able to obtain the next two. Targetting Giott's Castle next, Cecil and company tried to stop him, but to no avail. Golbez summoned the Shadow Dragon, who brought the heroes to their knees single-handedly. However, Cecil's friend Rydia appeared to aid them, and her own dragon, the Mist Dragon, easily dispatched the Shadow Dragon. Wounded, but not defeated, Golbez snatched the seventh crystal and escaped. Cecil and his friends decided the best course of action would be to obtain the final crystal before Golbez did, so they headed to the cave where it was sealed and made off with it. However, Golbez once again took control of Kain's mind, and he brought the crystal to Golbez. With all eight crystals in his possession, Golbez activated the Giant of Babil. But the Giant's rampage was short-lived, as Cecil and his allies broke into it and destroyed the CPU. Enraged, Golbez came out to confront them himself, but FuSoYa, Golbez's uncle, used his powers to free Golbez from Zemus's mind control. Completely shocked and aware of everything he'd done, he cannot forgive himself for his actions, and heads to the moon with FuSoYa in order to confront Zemus himself. But Golbez is brought to Domus Facina before Golbez can get his revenge. Domus Facina Out of the main cast, Golbez is the only character who is not actually a villain, let alone a main villain. He brings this up during his intro, but is ignored. While not particularly mean, he has been shown with a somewhat sarcastic disposition in all situations thus far. He has been seen feeding his pet dragon, Shadow, giant servings of meat courtesy of the Landlord. Recently he has been seen during Zemus's introduction, making his hatred of him clear, yet avoiding conflict with him. Golbez is also the founder of one Honorable Anti-Villains Club, whose only members at the time were himself and Gabranth. Trivia *Golbez currently holds the record as the first and only villain in Domus Facina to deal actual damage to the Landlord. Specifically, he dealt 9999 damage with a Meteor spell. It could be argued that he was also the first to attack the Landlord, depending on if you count Garland knocking him down. Category:Characters